lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.snickedge/Archive 3
Hey Ath, was just wondering if you'd be cool with me using a similar format to you in terms of categorizing your articles but for mine. Wanted to just ask so it wouldn't annoy ya/seem like I was copying you, haha. [[User:Solarrion|'SOLARRION ¤']] [Messages] Fair enough ahaha, I'll try and come up with something though because I like the way you've done it and my pages are really unorganized and messy right now lmao. Thanks for the advice anywhooo [[User:Solarrion|'SOLARRION ¤']] [Messages] Ooh that's a neat idea too. I'll play around with templates and see what I like :3 [[User:Solarrion|'SOLARRION ¤']] [Messages] According to the timer thing that shows up instead of the comment box my ban shouldve ran out about an hour ago but I still can't go on chat or edit. Any ides what might've caused this? I've tried logging out and in and it didn't change anything . I sent the same message to exo but she hasn't responded yet so I figured I might as well message you too 21:40, March 28, 2017 (UTC) I can try sketching them out yeah- i cant guarantee that i'll be able to digitally art of them soon but im a fast sketcher so you'll get what you want sooner or later -Exotoro So, hey? It's been awhile... I'm still really sorry for what I did to your wiki a while back but to make it up to you and the wiki, I'm putting it in my fanmade movie The GameTime Movie abiut Wiki and you too also. So that's it and all. Peace out, goddess of Wisdom. RealGameTime (talk) 23:47, April 4, 2017 (UTC) RealGameTime Also to know, I love you. I'm going to globally ban myself from Wikia all together for Fantendo, and Marvel's Contest Of Chmapions, & LEGO Message Board Wiki. Tell Fantendo this. Sorry. Forgot to put this. - RealGameTime Last Time I'm Bothering You... I'm Sorry But It's Important.... So um... Hey. It's me. That guy. From november who trolled FANTENDO. Look, I'm really sorry about what I've done in the past to you and your fellow users. I feel terrible still as a wiki user and definitely as a person... But, can you please unblock me there? I'm not going to cause any trouble or mischief there. I'm trying to prove myself as a wiki owner at Community Central and some user called "A Fandom User" has been trolling and saying bad stuff about me around other wikis. (Best name never, no hate, I wish I can change my real name to that on my birth certificate) Recently, he brang up FANTENDO and I'm trying to adopt a wiki. The admins the ban say it look so bad on my record as a wiki holding responsibility to own a wiki. Can you just unblock me... I feel bad that my bad side got the best of me the first I joined Fantendo, with stealing people's work and trolling. Look, I'll make a deal. If you unblock me, I'll never speak the relationship I been doing again. Just, please.... I'm begging you... If you can, thank you. If you can't, that's okay too. Whatever you decide... about you again. I will stop my childish and selfish behavior now. Peace out, Athena. --RealGameTime (talk) 14:44, April 26, 2017 (UTC)RealGameTime I love you babe -Helena Thanks for doing that for me in the past. I will now think of my actions and the conquences caused by them. God bless you and Exotoro. Thanks, goddess of Wisdom. ~~RealGameTime I acted in a really bad way and I should have just told you I was done for the night instead of acting like I wasn't interested and I'm so so sorry. I know it's hard to have a girlfriend that's in college and I'm sorry I don't get to spend much time with you as of late. -Helena Here is your Christmas gift: Sheddane has been on the top of your list of characters that need art since ever, so I figure I'd finally get her off there! Love you babe! Helena <3 Hello. Its Andrew. Firslty I sorry for all the pain ivw caused you today. There's something I need to tell you but I'd prefer to do it someplace more private. I understand but..please...it would mean a lot ig you would just hear me out. I've been shaking and crying all night and I deserve what happened but please. I just want to apogligse and for you to hear ne out. Dear Athena First off. I want to thank you for the ban. I aceept I was in the wrong. I have deicidef I need help, and am currently looking into meds. I fully accept my ban. But was wondering If I could cut it a few days early? I have stuff id like to get on with on the site and am willing to accept full responsibility for my actions. Heyo! I need you in lapis chat I wanna say thank you. I think a ban is what I needed. Speaking of, my ban ends in a few hours but I was wondering if you could end it now? There's a roster game that I wnana enter before it closes the depature i left the timestrike discord for a variety of reasons and i think it might have come across to you as if i was unhappy the entire time i was there and you were the only thing tethering me to it, which is kind of untrue but i didnt get to say that to you because i felt too sorry for myself to say anything at the time so i feel like shit for a couple reasons: leaving the discord was not a easy decision and i felt i kind of did it more out of impulse than anything else and two, i know you feel like shit because of it because of what i said my reasons were, but it's not your fault and if anything its my own fault for expecting more out of friendships i thought i had in that discord chatroom and when they turned out not to be like that i just left i dont like feeling scary but everyone keeps telling me that i am and i just... i hate it so much and i didnt want to be there anymore because of that. none of this is your fault and im really sorry if it came across that way, because its not. -Helena hey could you do some critique on what i have so far for my projects im working on? Homdertalia (talk) 16:05, October 20, 2018 (UTC) A thank you from a newbie I just wanted to thank you for the critique on my projects. I'm new at the whole FANDOM Wiki thing, so your critique really helped. So thank you. Homdertalia (talk) 19:00, October 20, 2018 (UTC) What would I have to do to get my game added? I want it to be a solo game btw, and I already have the roster: Zoe Trent For SMAAAAAAAAAAASH! (talk) 15:30, October 25, 2018 (UTC) https://lapis.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ZoeTrent4Smash What you said on fantendo about curing homo... wasn't funny. Look I was being stupid, shouldn't have said what I said, and also meant something entirely different. No excuses, just please forgive me. I don't have anything against you. ~~Cookboy-123 I know I said that I wanted my game to be a solo game, but... well, you saw how big the roster was. Is there anyone on the wiki who could help? Zoe Trent For Smash! Grinch Leak? Could be Legit. (talk) 13:53, November 13, 2018 (UTC)